MBR-07 Spartan Upgrade
Background With Pioneer mission given the go ahead, upgrading of existing mecha along with the devlopemtn and production of new designs went into overdrive. This of course brought about many key designs that while were good only saw the limited production stage at best. This left the planers and those in power with a decision to make it they did. They dicede to do aome significant upgrades to teh venerable Destroids they lready had along with production of new design to bolster the forces going with the Expitionary forces. Of the older Destroids, teh Spartan like the Tomahawk got hte most changes made in regards to armament. The gun cluster was chaged up to match those in the Tomahawk increasing the deadliness of hte firepower carried. The Spartan also had it's hands modified in such a way as to be able to carry a gunpod thus increasing it's alreadu formidible firepower array. It served well as it's original did but gave way, like the Defender and Phalanx, the a furhter upgraded and modified Tomahawk design. Model Type - MBR-07 Spartan Upgrade Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 600 Head/Cockpit - 240 Twin laser - 90 Arms (2) - 265 ea Hands (2) - 145 ea Legs (2) - 360 ea Feet (2) - 180 ea Shoudler Launchers (2) - 180 ea Gun Cluster - 180 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 104kph Leaping - 15ft Endruance - 380 hours on 8 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 11.3m Length - 6.1m Width - 7.9m Weight - 29.7 tons dry, 30+ tons loaded PS - 60 Robotic, Lift - 30 tons, Carry - 15 tons Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - 1 RRL-1 miniaturized protoculture-cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Twin laser Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle/mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 5d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/armour Range - 4km/8km Damage - 1d6x10/2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-12 per launcher equal to pilots attacks Payload - 12 Light HE missiles or 12 HE missiles per launcher Bonuses - NA Note - the first range and damage numbers are for 1st generation missiles and the second range and damage numbers are for 2nd generation missiles. Weapon Type - .50 cal machine gun Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1500m Damage - 3d6x10+30sdc per 10 round burst (3d6+3md) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2500 rounds Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - GU-14 35mm autocannon (replaces 32mm auto-cannon and flamethrower of the original) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6 per round, 2d4x10+10 per short burst, 2d6x10+30 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x10 per full melee burst. This is per gun. Guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 300 rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Light Laser (upgraded) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 2000m Damage - 2d6 per blast. 8d6 per short burst, 2d4x10 per medium burst, 2d6x10 per long burst, 3d6x10 per full melee burst. This is per gun. Guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Note - equal to a 20mm + round Weapon Type - Mini Missile launcher (replaces 180mm mortar of the original) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle/infantry Range - vareis by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1-2 equal to attacks per melee Payload - 10 mini missiles each Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Optional use of a mace Primary Purpose - anti-zentraedi Range - melee Damage - +5d6 to punch damage Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - NA Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - optional GU-11, 55mm, three barrel gun pod. Primary Purpose: Assault/defense Mega-Damage: 1d4x10 per round (Uses Gatling gun burst rules), 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (40 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds). Rate of Fire: Bursts only equal to pilots attacks per melee. Range: 8000ft (2400m). Payload: 200 rounds. Ammunition is armour piercing. Use Armour Piercing rules accordingly. Weapon Type - GU-13 35mm Gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 5d6 per round. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 7d6x10+30 on a full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 400 rounds. Use armour piercing rules Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses/Penalties Use mecha Combat Elite Training Punch - 1d4x10+8 Kick - 1d6x10+12 Body block - 4d6 Restrained punch - 2d4x10+10sdc Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions) Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ